The present invention is directed to apparatus for continuous variation of object size on a raster type video screen and more specifically to apparatus which is suitable for electronic video games.
In various video games it is desirable to simulate a sense of perspective or distance by changing the size of a displayed object. For example, in a duck shooting game this has been accomplished by providing eight different picture sizes so that the duck grows smaller as it flies away. In another game, where passing ships are torpedoed, the torpedo grows smaller in three different picture sizes as it move away toward the ship. By changing the size in discrete steps, the illusion of perspective is significantly reduced.